Yuki Chidaruma
by Tuskafel
Summary: A tournament at the Konoha Village brings about the best in most people, and the demon in others.


A/N:  
  
Author 1: Ok, I hate it when other people write fics with their own characters in them. But I'm a hypocrite about a lot of things. I think I just hate Mary Sues and when people throw characters around like a ball. Either how, this is a OC fic, but we haven't corrupted anything! The characters are amazingly in character. Amazing ne?   
  
Author 2: What she said.  
  
Author 1: Yes well... You may recognize Author 2 from her fic 'Reflected Scars.' Read, love it enjoy it. My only Naruto fic to date is 'Where for Art Thou Naruto' which is actually going to have an update later... So see the creative genius at work..... Yes I am delaying you reading this. Please give little flamage, I don't mind constructive flames, but "That sucked" truly doesn't help any of us.  
  
Author 2: Movingclosets.keenspace.com go there and love it. If that link didn't show up.... go to Keenspace and look us up under Nova Scotia, Canada. We be Moving Closets!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Konoha of the Yuki  
  
The snow covered the beast's tracks, but not the blood. The life force of the clan was spattered across the desolate campsite. Limbs poked out of the snow like grave markers and mangled bodies looked half eaten. What evil caused such a massacre?  
  
"Leave this place," his voice a fading memory, but the words a lasting testimonial to the strength of a lost clan, "Leave, become stronger and one day return with the knowledge and power to reclaim our honor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summer festivities were already well under way. This year's Konoha festival was going to be bigger and better then any other. Not only were people and ninjas coming from all over the allied nations, but the shinobi were taking sign-ups for a tournament to be held as the festivals main event.  
  
"Damn it!" A blond child exclaimed from the long line up of gathered ninja. "I'm tired of waiting in line!!"  
  
"Calm down, Dunce." A small flash of a smirk crossed his companion's face. "It'll be our turn soon enough."Naruto always acting so childish. You're never going to become a great ninja this way." The girl waved her finger with an air of superiority. Naruto mumbled another comment, but waited patiently with his team.  
  
The assembled combatants were a blur of color, style and heritage. Much like at the Chunin exam, there seemed to be many skilled fighters, all with their own method of fighting. The symbols of Leaf, Mist and Sand could be seen throughout the village; talking, shopping, training. All excited and proud to be representing their villages in the tournament. The Konoha villagers quickly discovered the draw of such an event, as the inns and shelters were rapidly filled, and some families volunteered their spare rooms for the visitors. So far, few fights had been started, all of which had been quickly stopped by the wandering Jonin on patrol. Those wishing to test their skills early were directed to the village outskirts where only the forest would suffer the damages.  
  
"I wonder if any Jonins will be signing up," Naruto grinned from ear to ear as they became next in line.  
  
"Probably not," Sasuke answered, looking at nothing except the path in front of him, "if they got out of control..."  
  
"They'll probably just watch and keep score like before," Sakura offered, knowing Sasuke preferred actions over words.  
  
"Aww," Naruto whined, handing in his registration sheet, "I really wanted to watch Kakashi-sensei battle against some ninjas.  
  
"Your team has been classified as C rank," the tournament officer explained, "your opponents will be Chunin in Shinobi ranking. You will fight in the B division.  
  
"TEAM?!?!"  
  
"Individual competitions will be chosen at random from the list of applicants. So you may be facing someone of higher ranking then you. Killing is against the rules, and you will be stopped and punished before you could even attempt the act. Any other rules and answers to most of your questions are in this manual. Next!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry, but you must be a three man team in order to register." The officer put down the paper and looked up at the two people before him. Both in the years of 12 to14, the girls were both pale in skin tone, but not weak looking by any means. Toned muscles accented years of skill and training. The taller girl's red hair was the only bright color in her appearance, choosing clothes of dull white and gray; a small silver cape hung loosely off one shoulder and tied beneath her arm, the short, white skirt set softly across her hips making one wonder if in combat you could determine underwear color. The other appeared quick and open with her emotions and dressed to show her personality; soft blues and white all trimmed in gray fur, the open skirt front allowed for a small amount of sex appeal while permitting for greater movement in combat.  
  
"We did not come to compete in the team events," The first replied. "We want only to compete in the individual competition."  
  
"I don't think we can allow that..."  
  
"Onegai, let us fight in the tournament."  
  
"I'm sorry, we'll have to discuss this with the organizers." The second girl leaned in closer to the officer, and spoke just above a whisper.  
  
"Allow us to compete, or we will leave the village and hunt down those training beyond these walls. Then you will be left with no combatants at all." The officer shivered despite the warmth of the summer sun. "Your decision?" Slowly, for fear of provoking the child further, the officer handed over a manual. "Arigatou." The girl smiled and both turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" They stopped. "Which village are you representing?"  
  
"Yukigakure no sato." The Village Hidden in the Snow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yukigakure no sato? I have never heard of such a village! You should have informed me about this before you allowed them to enter the competition. Allowing strangers to enter a competition when we do not even know what their level or abilities!" the Third Hokage stared down at the now x-registration officer. The room was quiet for a moment while he allowed that info to sink in.  
  
"Gomen nasai Hokage-sama but..." the Jonin ranked officer stammered.  
  
The Hokage looked up from the near blank registration form of the two phantom combatants and eyed the Jonin, "Hm?"  
  
"One of them threatened to kill everyone in the village."  
  
"Baka mono!! You're a Jonin of the Konoha village!" scolded another Jonin against the far wall, "Don't tell me you truly believed that those two pint sized brats could really do any damage to the village with this many trained fighters around! And ..."  
  
"SHUT UP! You don't understand!" He yelled back at him.  
  
"Enough! Subaru I know that you are not a coward and I believe that you felt you had no other choice. However now we must take precautions to make sure that nothing happens." The Third Hokage puffed on his pipe and sat back onto the cushioned seat. His eyes scanned the forms, "Oomachi Tenki. Matsui Yukiko."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was mid afternoon, the heat was high and many sought what refuge they could from the sun. Though the more curious wandered about still, distracting themselves by browsing shops and staying beneath the overhanging canvas. High above the crowds and the noise, Kakashi leaned against the protective railing of the balcony. He watched Naruto pace furiously between the narrow line of trees. Sakura sat on the same step she had when she had first introduced herself to their Jonin instructor, skimming through the rules listed in the manual she had received. Sasuke leaned comfortably against a tree and stared up at the arch ways that seemed to limit their height. Finally Naruto seemed to be bored of fuming in silence and jumped forward with his enraged, yet child-like countenance.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, it isn't fair!" Naruto protested to his Jonin instructor, "why do we have to compete as teams?!" Kakashi shrugged with an air of indifference.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it. The Jonin chosen to organize the event decided it would be more interesting for the crowd and combatants. This way, new strategies emerge and you learn to think fast on your feet, without having to worry about being killed."  
  
"Then we better start training," Sakura piped in before Naruto could start again, "We haven't really fought much as a team. Mostly we just do whatever comes to mind, but if we're going to win we have to learn each others strengths and weaknesses and learn how to read each others thoughts during battle. If we get disorganized we're bound to lose."  
  
"Demo..." Naruto poked his fingers together.  
  
"Would you like to lose in front of all those ninjas? Then no one will ever take you seriously." She eyed her teammate with a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
"No way! I'm going to get the world to recognize my power and then I'll become the next Hokage!" Sakura held back a small giggle, she knew Naruto wanted more then ever to become acknowledged by the villagers and losing in front of 3 villages was out of the question.  
  
"So, how are we going to do this?" Sasuke asked from his spot against the tree. There was a faint breeze and a jingle was heard. The young genins turned to face Kakashi who was holding a familiar pair of bells.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a quiet portion of the forest, as the sun made its way to bed, two forms sat. No other objects presented themselves except the travel packs, and no animals dared venture too close without permission. The projected aura was soft, yet cold and one felt like the very air had eyes and a voice.  
  
"Best 9 out of 10 and that's it I swear!" The voice sounded innocent enough.  
  
"If this turns into another best 49 out of 50 you will be punished." Though calm the voice held an edge of malicious sincerity.  
  
"Yay! Ready? Jan, Ken, Po!" Any normal person would have to wonder why these two people were out in the middle out nowhere playing rock, paper, scissors, but there was no one for miles. There was a pause as the two revealed their chosen symbols. "Kuso!"  
  
"That's 8, I only need one more to end this annoyance."  
  
"Argh!" The seemingly younger minded ninja exclaimed, "you're doing it again aren't you!? You never play fair." she turned and sat staring at the trees in a huff.  
  
"I only do it to end this waste of time you call a game. Now make no other reference to my skills, you never know which trees are listening." The girl turned her cold stare straight at the Jonin that had been observing them from a nearby tree. "State your business or be gone from my sight!" A slight rustle of leaves and a figure emerged lighting a cigarette.  
  
"You've caused quite a stir among the ranks. It's the intention of the Hokage to have you watched until we can establish how dangerous you really are."  
  
"What's a Hokage?" The huffing girl turned to face this new interest. The Jonin puffed on his cigarette with a small air of surprise.  
  
"You're not.... from around here, are you?"  
  
"You have little to fear from us, we have no intentions of killing any one before the tournament. Until which time, I wish not to see your face again." The girl was now standing just out of arms reach from the shinobi. "Leave!" The shinobi looked as though he wished to say more, but his feet carried him away.  
  
"You didn't have to be that forward. Its not very often we have company that wants to talk with us."  
  
"Quiet. They've decided we could be a threat, we'll have to restrain from any other provoked actions before the tournament or risk facing their Jonin warriors."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hokage sat at the head of the table in the main building talking with his ninjas. The setting sun shone threw the open window across the piles of papers scattered on the table. Empty mugs and coffee pots littered the counter top on each of the long walls from the long day of paper work. It was easier to get the paper work and details done before the tournament began.  
  
Iruka sat back and stretched his arms above his head and let out a long yawn. Sitting in one place for over six hours was not his idea of enjoying his day, but the work was over now and it was time to head home.  
  
"Hey, Hokage-sama. Looks like this is going to be an interesting event this summer. All these teams are very strong." The teacher said looking over the pile of forms in front on him. His eyes wondered to the only two paged one the table that sat to the side. Iruka reached over and picked up the odd form and quickly scanned it.  
  
"Eighteen teams, and two strays." Said the Hokage interrupting the young teachers thoughts. "There are only two of them, and I have never heard of the village." He took another puff of his pipe and exhale slowly. The smoke drifted up around him slowly and danced in the open breeze from the window as it drifted out into the sky. "They are most likely just a couple of rouge Chunin from Cloud or Rock nations trying to stir up some trouble...."  
  
The door suddenly opened and there stood Sarutobi Asuma, half a smoldering cigarette in his hand. His mouth half open as if he was in the middle of saying something but no words came out. He stood there for a moment staring at the ninjas sitting at the table. There was an awkwardness in the air as no one moved. Finally the Third Hokage spoke.  
  
"Asuma. What did you learn about the two young ninjas from the snow?"   
  
Asume blinked a few times as if he was trying to realize that he was being spoke to. He seemed to snap out of it and looked around the room is bewilderment. Leaning against the door frame he tried to rub the hazy feeling from his eyes. Kakashi moved from his perch on the windowsill where everyone in the room had forgotten he had placed himself when the paperwork had started and moved to his fellow jonin's side.  
  
"What happened? How did I get back here?" He asked to no one in particular.   
  
"Sit." Kakashi said leading him by the arm to the table and placing a cup of coffee before him. Asuma took a sip and let the warm liquid wash down his throat and clear his mind.   
  
"I didn't want them to know I was there so I hide in the trees. But...." He paused for another sip. "They knew I was there."  
  
He sat the coffee down and leaned back in the chair taking a long drag off the remains of the cigarette. "I said ... something.... I can't remember.. And then I found myself here. Argh! I don't think they used any no-jutsu but I don't remember just what happened either."  
  
Glances were exchanged around the room and all eyes landed on the end of the table where the robed man sat surrounded by smoke. He took another puff and exhaled slowly. The smoke curling up into the air and out the open window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The market was filled with new smells and colors as villagers from all over had set up their shops. Making sure the combatants have a small piece of home with them and that everyone can enjoy new customs. The Sand brought new foods and small plants called Aloe that cool burns and kill the itch of fly bites. Mist amazed everyone with musical talents, dancers and new games. Leaf continued its great hospitality, big smiles and traditional dishes.  
  
"Ahh!" Naruto stretched as big as he could, "that's the best ramen I've had in days."  
  
"You ate four bowls in less then 5 minutes, how could you tell." Sakura stated tightening her headband. Kakashi smiled, the team had come a long way. They had learned how to read each others body language and react accordingly. They could even talk to one another without ending up in a fight over trivial matters. A sudden change in the crowd shook Kakashi from his thoughts.  
  
The crowd had become much quieter further up the path. Unable to see why, the only thing to do was wait for it to reach them. A cool aura finally seeped over Kakashi and the others. Unlike normal cold, a warm sweater and any amount of movement would never warm you. It was the harsh cold of terror and hatred. The crowd around them slowed to a stop and conversation was carried away with the wind. Walking at a normal pace down the path were two girls, one with a stoic and distance gaze, the other with an innocent and light smile. Neither looked overly menacing, but Kakashi remembered them from Asuma's encounter the night before. The team from Yuki no Kuni.  
  
"Next time I want to try the spicy ramen noodles!" Naruto was still too excited about all the new things at the market that he hadn't even felt the presence. If Kakashi didn't move fast enough, Naruto would walk right into them.  
  
"Itai!" Too late he realized, as Naruto bumped square into the smiling girl. Both fell to the ground, cushioned only by their rears and both reeling from the lumps on their foreheads. The crowd held its collective breath.  
  
"Watch where you're walking! Me? You bumped into me first!" They yelled at each other in unison. Naruto growled, the girl snarled. They quickly stood up and prepared to deal each other some just punishment. The girl threw part of her skirt behind herself to give her a wider stance, Naruto ready for the attack. She began to lunge at him, but stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. There was a flash of recognition across her face and rather than attack Naruto, she leaned closer to him.  
  
"Hey! What do you want? Get away from me you creepy girl!" He took a step back, leaning his body as far back from the girl as possible. She responded by coming within inches of him and sniffed his shirt, then the air around his face. Naruto stared into eyes of pure jade, reading emotions of curiosity, fascination and surprise.  
  
"Oomachi, get back here," the other girl growled at her teammate, becoming uncomfortable with the manner the crowd was regarding them, "we have other-"  
  
"You're a demon." Her breath waft over Naruto's confused features, smelling of crisp snow and painful death.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!!" Naruto protested loudly, making balls with his fists and tensing his muscles. She regarded him with the same composure as a wolf looking over a small rabbit. Hearing a silent warning from her partner, she decided to hold off on her assault and instead smiled widely showing the tips of small fangs.  
  
"My name is Oomachi Tenki. I look forward to fighting you in the tournament, but in case we don't," she started walking and the crowd leaped to get out of her way, "I'll just sniff you out."  
  
Naruto watched with enraged determination written across his face. Suddenly he sensed a growing aura of menace behind him. Turning he saw the same expression of anxiety across Sakura's face that had become his own. The cause was the other girl; she seemed to have forgotten about the large crowd watching her and instead was staring intensely at both Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi as always seemed unaware of any events happening around him, while Sasuke responded with his own defiant stare.  
  
"Yukiko are you coming or not?" Tenki called from her spot further up the path, both hands firmly planted on her hips. Yukiko retorted with a small noise of annoyance and followed after her energetic counterpart.  
  
Once they were out of earshot the crowd seemed to return to normal, and the hustle and bustle continued. Team 7 stood in their place, taking slightly longer to shift the unpleasantness. Sakura was the first to dare break the tension between them.  
  
"What was that all about? And who were those two?" Kakashi started walking again, making his students sprint to catch up to him. It was another moment before he pulled himself from his Wonderland and spoke.  
  
"They say they're from the Hidden Village of Snow, but no one has ever heard of it before. We're not sure exactly what to make of them just yet."  
  
"I'll tell you what they are," Naruto fumed, "they think they're better then us! Did you see the way they looked at us? Just wait! Just you wait! I'll show them! I'll show them!!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author 2: Konoha means Leaf and Yuki means Snow  
  
Author 1: *pats Author 2 on head* Yes good girl!  
  
Author 2: YAY!  
  
Author 1: Update forth coming. After we organize some fight scenes. 


End file.
